


Of those Sleepless Nights

by IronStark__3__7



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, He’s not okay and I love him, I wrote this last year by the way, Nightmares suck guys, Stephen needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStark__3__7/pseuds/IronStark__3__7
Summary: So essentially after the incident in the Dark Dimension, this is a rough look at one of the many nights he’s had to endure /alone/I love him and It’s quite painful. And I’m still unsure why I wrote this.





	Of those Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> My absolute favourite sorcerer in existence needs a damn hug. And a fresh new tea cup set. And a huge box of tea. 💖💖
> 
> And a serious break from pain. 
> 
> We love you Steph.

‘𝘘𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘫𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘦𝘭𝘥𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘱𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮.. 1 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 —-

His own raw broken screams wake him this time and both violently shaking hands are immediately brought up to his tear streaked face. He blinks away the unshed tears, squinting in horror at the bloodied nail markings littered on his inner palm from clenching his fist. Better then the deep scratches that he’d woken up to on his shoulder and arms the last time he’d fallen asleep sitting up in the library far past morning; an incident that took over a week ago. Wong had thankfully been there to shake him awake, preventing any further damage to himself or the books he’d reached for in his sleep. After that, Wong, being the over concerned one, had recommended an array of spells and essential oils for sleeplessness and to help keep the night terrors away. None of it proved to work in the least. His mind was far too shattered. It was nothing a simple deep meditation session would fix or even a complex mental healing spell which is directly what Stephen had spent a good couple weeks trying to find, proving to be yet again unsuccessful.

The soaked sheets are strewn across the bed, entangling his still shaking form. Stephen takes a very shaky breath in, painfully swallowing down the urge to cry out. The cloak hovers only a foot away from the shaken sorcerer, it’s bottoms corners lifting in honest concern. As much concern capable to be shown by the very sentient cloak. A few more painfully silent moments pass before he decides to drag his overly exhausted body out of the bed and across his room to the full body mirror. His reflection stares back with a deadened stare, his gaze moving across the rest of his body that somehow was taking on more of a walking dead like semblance. It’d been 4 weeks since the events that would have held global catastrophic consequences if not for his quick thinking and to some, recklessness. Yeah, he may have saved the world from dark dimensional overtaking but at the price of sleepless nights and traumatic vivid imagery flashing into his conscious mind even while awake. His subconscious mind certainly didn’t let up, and most, if not a majority of nights were spent with him floating in lotus position, above a sleeping body with a book in his hands. It was better than feeling himself being ripped open from ever ungodly angle imagined. And to top it off, not long after the horrible experience that only he’d ever relive; the sanctums’ protection was put into his very ( capable ) hands, despite any deeper consideration of his barely evaluated state. That very thought itself was enough to send a uneasy shiver down his back. It was an immense responsibility within itself and one that required a full and well rested mental/physical state to be properly executed without detrimental error. He knew the the serious lack of sleep was becoming worrisome, given the obvious bruise-like circles under his eyes. How much longer before he was seen as unfit to perform his required duties? 

Stephen drops his hardened and harsh gaze upon himself and turns towards the door, waving a small hand gesture to change himself into familiar dark blue robes. The cloak rests itself gracefully on his shoulders and it; for the first time in the hour of him being awake somehow gives him a soft but vibrant feeling of being safe again. A gentle comfort that moves through his body as he makes his way down to the sanctum kitchen for something other than the redundant thoughts plaguing his now fully wakened mind. He conjures a small hot cup of tea for himself, sinking down into one of the chairs. The silence stretching over the sanctum finally reaches him, further calming him. Stephen sighs softly, taking a small sip and sinks further into the chair. 

A day spent alone in the quiet. The thought itself sounded nice and much so needed. And for once he’s extremely thankful for Wong’s presence needed elsewhere.


End file.
